Seann William Scott
Seann William Scott (* 3. Oktober 1976 in Cottage Grove, Minnesota als Sean William Scott) ist ein US- amerikanischer Schauspieler . Leben Seann William Scott wurde als jüngstes von sieben Geschwistern geboren und wuchs in seinem Geburtsort Cottage Grove im US-Bundesstaat Minnesota auf. Für ihn stand schon früh fest, dass er einmal Schauspieler werden wollte und so sprach er schon im Alter von 12 Jahren für eine Rolle in der Fernsehserie Baywatch vor, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Nach seinem Abschluss an der Park High School in Cottage Grove zog er nach Los Angeles, wo er bei einem Talentwettbewerb entdeckt wurde. Zuerst war er im Fernsehen und in dem Musikvideo zu Hole In My Soul von Aerosmith zu sehen. Der Durchbruch kam 1999 mit der Rolle des Partyschmeißers Steve Stifler in der erfolgreichen Teeniekomödie American Pie. 2001, 2003 und 2012 folgten drei Fortsetzungen, in denen Scott erneut in die Rolle des Unruhestifters schlüpfte. Nach seinem Erfolg war er 2000 gleich in drei weiteren Teeniefilmen zu sehen: dem Horrorfilm Final Destination, dem Road-Movie Road Trip und Ey Mann, wo is’ mein Auto?, in dem er nach einer durchzechten Nacht aufwacht und sich zusammen mit seinem Kumpel nicht nur nach dem Verbleib dessen fahrbaren Untersatzes fragt. 2001 spielte er unter anderem in Evolution an der Seite von David Duchovny und Julianne Moore . In der Actionkomödie Welcome to the Jungle aus dem Jahr 2003 wird Scott von Dwayne Johnson gesucht. 2005 war er neben Johnny Knoxville und Popsängerin Jessica Simpson in der Kinoadaption der Fernsehserie Ein Duke kommt selten allein zu sehen. Er ist daran interessiert, in der Fortsetzung von Old School – Wir lassen absolut nichts anbrennen mitzuspielen, die voraussichtlich 2013 veröffentlicht wird. 2012 spielte er zum vierten Mal die Rolle des Steve Stifler in American Pie 4. Im Oktober 2010 begannen die Dreharbeiten zu Goon – Kein Film für Pussies, einer Eishockey-Komödie, in der er zusammen mit Jay Baruchel und Liev Schreiber auftritt. Bei dieser Komödie handelt es sich um eine Verfilmung des Buchs "Goon:The True Story of an Unlikely Journey into Minor League Hockey" Seine deutsche Stimme leiht ihm meist Björn Schalla. thumb|138px Filmografie Filme *1997: Durchgebrannt – Hilfeschrei aus L.A. (Born Into Exile, Fernsehfilm) *1999: American Pie *2000: Final Destination *2000: Road Trip (Road Trip) *2000: Ey Mann, wo is’ mein Auto? (Dude, Where’s My Car?) *2001: Evolution *2001: American Pie 2 *2001: Jay und Silent Bob schlagen zurück (Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back) *2002: Stark Raving Mad *2003: Old School – Wir lassen absolut nichts anbrennen (Old School) *2003: Bulletproof Monk – Der kugelsichere Mönch (Bulletproof Monk) *2003: American Pie – Jetzt wird geheiratet (American Wedding) *2003: Welcome to the Jungle (The Rundown) *2005: Ein Duke kommt selten allein (The Dukes of Hazzard) *2006: Southland Tales *2006: Ice Age 2: Jetzt taut’s (Ice Age: The Meltdown, Stimme für Crash) *2007: Mr. Woodcock *2007: Trainwreck: My Life As An Idiot *2008: Vorbilder?! (Role Models) *2008: Topjob – Showdown im Supermarkt *2009: Gary - Der Tennis Coach *2009: Ice Age 3: Die Dinosaurier sind los (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Stimme für Crash) *2009: Planet 51 (Stimme für Skiff) *2010: Cop Out – Geladen und entsichert (Cop Out) *2010: Jackass 3D *2011: Goon – Kein Film für Pussies (Goon) *2012: American Pie: Das Klassentreffen (American Reunion) *2012: Ice Age 4 – Voll verschoben (Stimme für Crash) *2013: Movie 43 Fernsehserien *1996: Auf schlimmer und ewig (Unhappily ever after) *1997: Something so Right Auszeichnungen *2004 - MTV Movie Awards : Beste Tanzszene für American Pie - Jetzt wird Geheiratet (Stifler in der Schwulenbar) *2004 - Teen Choice Awards : Choice Movie Sleazebag für American Pie - Jetzt wird Geheiratet *2002 - MTV Movie Awards : Bester Kuss mit Jason Biggs für American Pie 2 *2002 - Teen Choice Awards : Choice Movie Sleazebag für American Pie 2 Nominierungen *2006 - MTV Movie Awards : Bestes Leinwandpaar mit Johnny Knoxville und Jessica Simpson für Ein Duke kommt selten allein *2004 - MTV Movie Awards : Beste Comedy Darstellung für American Pie 2 *2004 - Teen Choice Awards : Bester Hauptdarsteller für American Pie 2 *2004 - Teen Choice Awards : Choice Movie Blush für American Pie 2 *2001 - Teen Choice Awards : Bestes Leinwandpaar mit Ashton Kutcher für Ey Mann, wo is’ mein Auto? *2000 - Teen Choice Awards : Choice Sleazebag für American Pie Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:US-Amerikanischer Schauspieler Kategorie:Filmschauspieler